2013 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Everyone's - Wiki Collab)
Tropical Storm Ami On the first week of January, an extratropical system started to show transitions into subtropical status and shortly after tropical status as it meandered off the SW Florida coast. Widespread heavy thunderstorms, with some flooding, accompanied by gale force winds affected South Florida for days. On January 6, it gained a closed circulation with 50 mph winds near the center and it was upgraded to Tropical Storm Allison. Allison made landfall near North Fort Myers Beach, FL with top winds near 50 mph. Because of its large size, rainfall up to 34 inches caused flooding of near record proportions (for the area) in parts of Central/South Florida with water levels much worse than 2008's record breaking Tropical Storm Fay. Flooding fortunately killed no people in the state but it did leave $2.69billion USD in damage. As it started to pick up speed, it emerged off the Florida coast north of The Bahamas as a tropical depression on January 9. Allison moderately strengthened into a 70 mph tropical storm, on January 11 before making landfall in South Carolina at that intensity leaving behind moderate damage,but no major flooding due to its much quicker pace. It dissipated over the mountains of North Carolina on the morning of January 12. Hurricane Benn It formed on May 31 at 12:00 PM EST from a powerful Extratropical Storm that had formed 669 miles from the east coast of Florida that had maximum sustained winds of 80 mph then it went over 96 degree SSTs and quickly detached from its frontal boundaries and became Subtropical Storm Benn 2 nanoseconds later with maximum sustained winds of 85 mph though it was not a hurricane at the time because it was not fully tropical then it crossed 98 degree SSTs and it quickly became Hurricane Barry 2 hours later with maximum sustained winds of 90 mph and a 16 mile wide eye a strong Category 1 then on June 1 it strengthened into a Category 2 hurricane with maximum sustained winds of 105 mph it then went over 100 degree SSTs and quickly strengthed into a Category 3 hurricane with maximum sustained winds of 125 mph but shortly after it underwent a eyewall replacement cycle and it weakened to a strong Category 2 hurricane with maximum sustained winds of 110 mph but the eyewall replacement cycle only lasted 2 hours after it completed it quickly strengthened into a 125 mph Category 3 hurricane and it had a 34 mile wide eye and then it went over 100 degree SSTs and it quickly strengthened into a Category 4 hurricane with maximum sustained winds of 155 mph. Then, only a millisecond later it strengthened into a Category 8 hurricane with maximum sustained winds of 910 mph(upgraded to a category 8 in reanalisys) and a minimum pressure of 777 millibars while only 116 miles from Florida it then made landfall it then hit Florida on that same day at that it makes landfall in Florida at that intensity it brings 101,010 inches of rain to some spots it crosses the state in 4 hours it only moderately weakened into a 200 mph Category 6 hurricane it then went over 111 degree SSTs and it then rapidly intensified into a 365 mph Category 7 hurricane only 4 hours later with a minimum central pressure of 809 millibars while it was located only 150 miles SE of New Orleans , Louisiana it then made landfall in New Orleans at that same intensity only 6 hours later on June 2,it retained Category 6 status for an amazing 24 hours after landfall which is very rare it held onto that intensity until it was over Southern Ohio it then weakened into a strong Category 5 over which it retained for 22 hours at that time the western eyewall was over Toledo it then weakened into a strong Category 4 which it retained for 20 hours until it was over central Pennsylvania it weakened into a strong Category 3 which it retained for 18 hours until when it was over New Jersey it then weakened into a strong Category 2 which it retained for 16 hours until it was 400 miles off the coast of New Jersey it weakened into a strong Category 1 because the SSTs were only at 70 degrees which it retained for 14 hours before weakening into a Strong Tropical Storm 734 miles off the coast of New Jersey it retained that intensity for 12 hours before degenerating into a Tropical Depression 1,400 miles off the coast of New Jersey, it then lasted 10 hours as a Strong Tropical Depression before Degenerating into a Remnant Low 1,769 miles off the coast but it still remained powerful. It lasted for a little over another week before dissipating over the Azores on June 14 it left behind $2.5 trillion dollars in damage in the United States but fortunately no deaths were reported.If the Category 7 rating was real it would of certainly attained that intensity. Subtropical Storm Charles Hurricane Danny Hurricane Erica Hurricane Felix Hurricane Georges Hurricane Hum Hurricane Ike Subtropical Depression Ten Tropical Depression Eleven Hurricane Jose Hypercane Katelynn It will last at least another 25 million years or so before dissipating completely though it will nearly dissipate one million times during that time but it will also get much stronger after it each time it nearly dissipates. Super Hypercane Lan Category 3 Megacane Megan Category 2 Megacane Nando Category 3 Megacane Opera Superstorm Pablo Snowcane Quinn Firecane Rina Lightningcane Stanley Mini Black Hole Thomas A continuation of Hypercane Thomas that formed on October 10,1985. Mini Black Hole Thomas did not kill anyone it did however bring alot of rain to the US totaling 234 inches and it also caused $69 Centillion (Thats a 1 with 303 zeros after it) in damage USD around the world in the Northern Hemisphere and also no deaths around the world too. . Infinite Storm Uguai Hurricane Vincent Super Hypercane Waldo Superstorm Xavier Hurricane Yolandi Megacane Zeke Category 3 Megacane Alpha Infinite Storm Beta Infinite Storm Gamma Category 2 Megacane Delta Megacane Epsilon Super Hypercane Zeta Hypercane Eta Hurricane Theta Hurricane Iota Hurricane Kappa Hurricane Lambda Hurricane Mu Hurricane Nu Hurricane Xi Hurricane Omicron Hypercane Pi Super Hypercane Rho Megacane Sigma Category 2 Megacane Tau Category 3 Megacane Upsilon Infinite Storm Phi Category 3 Megacane Chi Category 2 Megacane Psi Megacane Omega Category 2 Megacane Alef Category 3 Megacane Bet Hurricane Gimel Hurricane Dalet Hurricane He Hurricane Vav Category 2 Megacane Zayin Infinite Storm Het Category 3 Megacane Tet Megacane Yod Category 2 Megacane Kaf Hypercane Lamed Super Hypercane Mem Category 3 Megacane Nun Megacane Samekh Category 2 Megacane Ayin Hurricane Pe Hurricane Tsadi Hurricane Qof Category 3 Megacane Resh Megacane Shin Category 2 Megacane Tav Category 3 Megacane Annette Hurricane Bonny Hurricane Celeste Hurricane Diana Infinite Storm Estelle Category 2 Megacane Fernanda Superstorm Gwen Category 3 Megacane Hyacinth Category 2 Megacane Iva Megacane Joanne Category 3 Megacane Kathleen Category 2 Megacane Liza Hurricane Madeline Hurricane Naomi Hurricane Orla Category 3 Megacane Pauline Megacane Quincy Category 2 Megacane Rebecca Superstorm Simone Category 3 Megacane Tara Category 2 Megacane Unis Hurricane Valerie Hurricane Willa Hurricane Xanthus Category 3 Megacane Yelena Megacane Zachary Hurricane Avy Hurricane Bert Hurricane Claudette Hurricane Dora Hurricane Emila Hurricane Florence Hurricane Glenda Hurricane Hann Hurricane Ian Hurricane Jaki